Cheer into my heart
by alimenka
Summary: Bella found out she has two siblings, together they are the Swan triplets. Since Edward left her, alot has changed, her personality, her morals and more importantly her humanity. Bella, Rose and Zac are not so innocent. OOC canon parings. VA TWILIGHT.
1. New Bella

**Edward's POV**

I sat in my room staring at the wall. It had been four months since I broke up with Bella. And I was still madly in love with her. Alice danced in my room. I looked at her shocked- she hadn't danced since we left Bella, no one was ever happy anymore. "Were moving back to Forks, were all miserable Edward, I don't care what you say we are moving and it's final." She said sternly leaving my shocked and angry.

Next thing I new we were pilled up in my Volvo driving the familiar route to Forks high. When we arrived I almost chocked. The high school had gotten bigger in size and population. It looked like a high school that belonged in LA. There were three long posters, about the size of the building, on the wall. The poster on the right was a boy in midnight blue shorts and jersey with a yellow/gold rim and writing. Underneath it said Zac; he was a jock, obviously. The one to the left was a girl deep brown hair, almost black she wore a cheerleading uniform, and underneath it said Rose. What shocked me were her eyes, they were chocolate brown, not as deep as Bella' almost exact replica's.

And then in the middle smack in my face was Bella on the poster she wore a cheerleading outfit that made her look effing hot. She wore a silver crown and Bella was inscribed underneath. I gasped and my whole family gasped, all but two; Vanessa and Dimitri. They didn't know Bella; they were new to our coven.

When they saw our guarded expressions they laughed, they'd heard the story, and they just didn't really care as much as we did.

We parked in our usual spot and stalked out of the car, leaning on it and hanging out for a while, as soon as the students saw us they all ran to the different directions.

That's when I saw the Black Mercedes Benz come in and park in the opposite side of the parking lot.

Lauren and Jessica ran over and spoke in hushed whispers to the people in the car and walked over to there car; that happened to be parked beside ours.

"Oh my god, did you see Bella when we told her the Cullens were here?" Lauren asked.

"Yes! She effing cried. She hasn't cried since… well… you know." Jessica said looking uncomfortable.

"I know! Plus the fact that it's Phil's birthday does not help."

There little banter didn't make sense to me, but they seemed really sad about it for her. Bella came out with a boy and a girl, the same in the poster, Zac and Rose.

She looked at us, and they all glared. They walked over looking really intimidating, even though they were just laughing and having fun. I caught the end of what Zac was saying to her as they walked "Come on Bells, come to the club, fucking Carpe fucking Diem right?" he said smiling. I grinned thinking Bella would tell him off but no "Fine but damn, your so fucking stupid." She said laughing her head off. "But that's why you love me" he said and I had to hide a growl, but Bella, Bella heard it.

"Oh hello, you must be new here; I'm Isabella Swan, Head cheerleader, senior year school president, President of the Drama club and Homecoming Queen. This is my sister Rosemarie Swan, co-head cheerleader. Senior year school vice president, vice president of the Drama club and Homecoming Princess. And this is Zachary Swan- our brother- Captain of every sports team Forks High has. Senior year, school treasurer and Homecoming King." She said smiling as if she didn't know who we were. I was shocked, brother? Sister? She was an only child… right?

"I'm Vanessa, Edward, Dimitri, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett we're the Cullens." Nessie said smiling broadly playing Bella's game. "I'm aware." Bella snapped before walking away my eyes never leaving that tight little ass of hers. My family just stared at me as I stared at her ass walking away. The men soon burst out laughing, the others were better at containing themselves. I rolled my eyes and we walked in school.

The school was so… spirited. Pictures of the Swan triplets were posted everywhere. Bella walked in from the west entrance, she got sympathetic looks from everyone she smiled at them and walked right past us and stopped suddenly because some douche kissed her, on her full pink plump lips. I was about ready to beat him up when she slapped him and said, "Stop it Adrian, I don't like you anymore, you fucked my sister, you fucked me get over it" I stared in shock, Bella was no longer innocent and clean and pure. She told me love and lusts were the same thing for her, I guess not anymore.

The flat screen on the wall turned on and we all turned and watched the news. A guy named Josh popped up "Sup? I'm Josh Hutch football team quarter back. I'm dating Rose Swan, most of you know her, brown hair, brown eyes kind of pretty, well Rose if you're listening to this, it's over. Bye!" He said.

Bella's face was of pure shock and hatred. She then spun around and walked up to Dimitri. "You have debate in two minutes." She stated "yes" he replied. "I have AP Calculus, which you have after debate, do you mind if we switch?" she asked. "Not at all, but may I ask why" Dimitri replied. "Rose is the last girl that Josh is ever going to hurt" was all she said before storming off to the washroom, obviously to find Rose.

I went to debate and sat down. The Swan triplets came in with fierce faces and sat down as well. "Well, do we have a case?" Mr Benson asked. "Yes." Bella said, she stood up and walked to the middle of the class. "The accused: Josh Hutch. The victims: Rose Swan, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Conrad, Serena Woodley and many more. Charged for: public display of humiliation and for being a filthy, man-whore-ish, player."

We discussed the case for the rest of the class. The judge (Bella) ended up putting Josh in a year sentence of kindergarten duty in the elementary school and he is only allowed to date two girls maximum this year. Rose was ecstatic and that seemed to make Zac and Bella happy too.

It was lunch time when I saw Bella again. She walked up to our table, dressed in her cheer outfit, her hair put into a tight ponytail. "Thanks so much Dimitri, after we played "court" Josh got his punishment and Rose was ecstatic. Uh… as school president, it's my duty to sit with you at lunch for at least 10 minutes, and trust me I would love to be sitting with the legendary Cullens. But unfortunately, today's Monday, and we kind of have a cheer-day during lunch." She said laughing and shaking her head at some inside joke.

She waved goodbye and walked up to the stage and soon, the whole squad joined her. They started doing a routine which was awesome. Then Bella walked up to the stage and took the mike. "Okay, well we are playing booty drop again I guess. So for those of you who forgot the game…? Each cheerleader will be thrown onto a table, maybe there will be two cheerleaders on one table, and anyway a song will play. No matter whose on that table, or what that song is, the girls must dance a pretty fucked-up routine." She said laughing, but I saw her pray to god silently.

Rose flipped and landed gracefully on our table "Aw fuck" she moaned when she saw us. We laughed and got silenced as Bella got launched and did a professional flip landing at our table. When she opened her eyes to see us, I thought we would die of laughter at her face. "Carpe diem, carpe diem, carpe fucking Diem…" she muttered.

A song came on, I think it was "where the boot at?" but I could not be sure. All I saw was Bella shaking and dancing in the most sensual moves I was at awe and I am positive Dimitri was too.

It finished all too soon, and the bell rung. "Does that happen every Monday?" Dimitri asked me. I chuckled, but deep inside I was wondering the exact same thing.


	2. Rape?

**Edward POV  
**I made my way to Health with my family, it's the only class we all have together. 5 minutes later, Bella came in, wearing a dark blue miniskirt, a canary yellow strapless top that ends right under her breast, and a dark blue leather jacket topped with canary yellow strappy heels.

The Mr. Stanford's eyes opened wide in mock surprise "Miss Swan? On the first day of school, what a shock! Tow hat do we owe this great pleasure?"

"Its senior year might as well show up, being head cheerleader and all."

"Your outfit…" Mr S said obviously uneasy.

"Is regulation, midnight blue and canary yellow are our school colors, plus, there's a jaguar on the jacket."

"Go sit, with the Cullens."

The look she flashed him was of pure hatred. She sat down beside Alice and Emmett. 30 minutes into the lesson the door flew open. 3 Cheerleaders came in; they were obviously not from our school. Bella looked up from her notebook and slightly growled. She got up and met them in the middle of the classroom. The only, two other cheerleaders in the classroom, Amber and Brianna, flanking her.

"What are you doing here?" Bella demanded.

"Just wanted to tell you that we are now and all state team"

"Well we are _this _close to being one two" Brianna said.

"And I am _this _close to caring… perdedores" The head cheerleader said smugly.

"I don't speak Taco Bell menu! (**No offence**) So…what does that mean?" Bella asked innocently as Emmett burst out laughing.

"Fuck you"

"I would ask my brother to, but, I don't want him sick" Bella retorted

"He can't satisfy my needs" the other girl hissed

"Your right, he's too good."

She looked shocked and stormed out of the class, as I laughed my ass off. It still bothered me that Bella acted like that, but, oh well. "Bella, we wanted you to learn, more about us. Jasper was in a war, I was mauled by a bear… and Rose will tell you hers, it's personal" Emmett said. Rose sighed "I was raped and left to die, I was so young, only 20…"

"You poor baby" Bella snapped icily. We all stared at her shocked. "Miss Dwyer, detention during Lunch, one on one." Mr Stanford snapped, obviously angry at her.

"Who _are _you talking too?" Brianna asked curiously.

"Isabella."

"That's not my name!" Bella cried

"Your name is too long, but if you insist, Isabella Marie Lexington Milian Dwyer Swan. Are you happy? Either way… you have detention, during lunch." Once he said that something snapped in her, Brianna and Amber's minds.

"Over my dead body" Amber hissed, grabbing Brianna's and Bella's hands and tugging them out of class. I looked at my family in confusion, but all of us had that same train of thought… Bella's terrified face.

**Amber POV**

All I could think about was how a sick bastard Mr Stanford was. He once got me in detention and raped me… he now did that every day when I'm alone.

He did it to me, and I refused to let it happen to Bells. "He was going to rape you" Brianna and I said at the same time. Bella looked at us shocked "you guys too? He already did to me and Rose, and as far as I know, the entire squad, but you two… guess that changes now." She whispered.

"He raped the entire squad?" Brianna asked shocked, I would've asked the same thing, but I couldn't find my voice. "He beats up the football team, too…"

I gasped. Who was he and why did he want to ruin our lives? More importantly Bella's, she has gone through too much.


	3. Thank you

**Amber POV**

We should tell someone, Brianna and Bella agreed. We stepped into the Office and explained our problem to the principle. Soon the whole squad and football team were called to the office. We all confirmed this was true with tears in our eyes.

We walked back to class, hand in hand. Bella sat with the Cullens with her head buried in her arms. She was crying, softly. This was really hard on her. I was really angry.

Halfway through the lesson, the cops came in, and arrested Mr. Stanford. They looked around the class and dismissed us. Bella ran out and into the gym.

**Bella POV  
**Once I went to the gym I saw my coach with the board of Ivy Leagues. I greeted them politely. Coach Henderson told me to sit down. "Isabella you and you're siblings had scholarships to all Ivy's. Those are now gone. Replacing you are the Cullens. We are sorry. Goodbye."

I was angry. Ney I was livid. Apparently Zac and Rose found out too. How did I know? Because, I heard someone swearing, the tears were streaming down my face as I collapsed against the wall in the gym. I couldn't believe that they would do that. I ran out of the gym, tears still streaming. I saw Zac and Rose and hugged them. I screamed grabbing my hair and fell to the floor crying. While swearing profanities the whole time, my world was shattered. I'm not a normal person; I have powers that I developed on my eighteenth and a half birthday. I apparently am the goddess of death. I see numbers in front of people's heads, I can change them if I wish, and if I want I can see how someone dies. Oh and I'm immortal, we all are. All as in Brianna, Amber, Rose, Adrian, Zac, Corey and I. Brianna is the goddess of love. She can see who you fall in love with, she can also change it. Amber is the goddess of beauty; she can make you disgustingly ugly or super hot. Amber is the goddess of wealth; she can make you rich or poor. Zac is the god of time; he can freeze it, slow it down or speed it up. Corey is the god of athletics, he can make you good or bad, clumsy or balanced (which came in handy). Adrian is the god of family; he can make your family love or hate you. Rose is the god of lust, oh yeah, she can make you lust at anybody.

But the thing is, we were rare, people were tracking us down to kill us or mate us for our race. The only places we were safe was with our race; the ivy's and our academy. We were offered scholarships, but now, those go to the Cullens. They were practically throwing her to get killed. Yale, Princeton, Columbia, Harvard, Stanford, Dartmouth and Brown were now done with us. We had to win the respect back. But the Cullens were vampires; they were more flexible and strong. So were we, but not to that extent.

I grinned suddenly; school had been over for 2 hours now. I climbed into my car and sped off to the familiar road. I saw the ugly white mansion and grimaced. My house was better now. Slipping my gold Dior sunglasses on I walked over to the door and waited. What was the use in knocking? They could hear and smell me from miles away. The tears were still streaming down my cheeks when the door opened. Esme gasped, I pulled my sunglasses on my head and walked in. Foregoing the talk I walked right to the living room. I looked at all the Cullens square in the eye. "I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for taking away our futures and possibly our lives."

"Oh please, we took your spots on the _sports _team, hardly futures." Vanessa snapped. "With those spots, came scholarships to Ivy League schools. So you think, you just took our pride but no. You took Yale away from me, Columbia away from Adrian, Stanford away from Rose, Dartmouth away from Corey, Harvard away from Zac, Princeton away from Amber and Brown away from Brianna. Schools you all attended and probably will attend again in the years to come. Your chances come and go, but we only get one chance. And we had it, but thanks to you- we lost it. So thank you for making this day the worst day of my life. Because not only is today the day Phil, Charlie and Renee died, and might I add- that the last words we exchanged was 'go to hell' as to which I replied 'I'll meet you there'. Yeah not only did that happen but I lost my future.

Oh and by the way Rosalie the reason for my cold reply to you rape, is simple. You got rapped once, and found your soul mate. I got rapped every day since December of last year, and yet- today is when Mr Stanford gets arrested. TODAY!!!!!!! The worst day of my life" I whispered the last part sadly. Starring into the blonde's eyes one last time, I spun around and left angrily. It was raining outside, I didn't care. No one cared.


End file.
